


An Exotic Remedy

by SonjaJade



Series: Reconnecting [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sexual Dysfunction, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The Knoxes take a long overdue vacation.  A little stress relief might just be the answer they’re both looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Erectile Dysfunction
> 
> A sequel to 'Everything's in Working Order'.

Owen couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken a vacation.  Was it his honeymoon?  He didn’t think there were any trips after that…  In any case, he and Cora were thoroughly enjoying themselves in Senna, which was near enough to the Aerugoan and Cretan borders that they could make little day trips to the two countries.  Sure, it was more than warm here in the south, but it was wonderful. 

Their hotel was at a lodge in the woods, just off a gravel road that overlooked a lake with a natural beach.  By the end of the week, both were ready to take a dip in the cool water.

“Are you going to wear the suit you bought in Aerugo?” his wife asked eagerly.  It wasn’t the typical jumpsuit that most Amestrians wore to the beach, with the bold red or navy and white stripes, but a simple pair of shorts with pockets on the legs for collecting shells or whatever else you wanted to take home. 

“Sure, why not,” he smiled.  “But only if you wear your new one, too.”

Her cheeks pinked, but she nodded and smiled back.  “I’ll go get changed.”

Owen stripped quickly from his clothing, enjoying the breeze from the ceiling fan for a moment before digging through their bags of souvenirs in an effort to locate his new ‘trunks’.  Finally, he hit pay dirt, tugged them on, and turned around to grab some towels from the stack on the end of the bureau.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cora standing in a scanty two piece thing the saleswoman had called a ‘bikini’.

“I can’t wear this out in public, dear.  I’m much too old to wear something _this_ revealing.”

Owen wholeheartedly disagreed.  Well, he disagreed with the age part of her statement.  She looked like a bombshell in the thing that barely covered her.  Her tummy was soft but not jiggly, her breasts were lower than they were at nineteen when he married her, but they weren’t saggy.  Her legs were long and creamy, her ass was perfectly round…  Her cheeks were pink from too much sun and her hair was pulled back in an adorable ponytail.   He swallowed as he began to feel a certain part of his body wake up for the first time in a long while.  Cora saw it, the pup tent in his shorts, and her face lit up in surprise.

“No, not in public.  But here… for me.”  He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.  In a matter of minutes, the good doctor had both of them completely nude and he worshipped her body with his.  Afterward they shared a cigarette, something they hadn’t done since they were newlyweds.

“I don’t know what’s different, but I’m glad it still works,” Owen’s voice rumbled.

“Maybe it’s a sign your shell shock is going away at last,” his wife replied as she snuggled closer to him.

He silently prayed she was right.


End file.
